Unsaid
by HERFACE
Summary: He saw pictures of her and he believed. She didn't know why he was acting so weird. They both left things unsaid. She wanted to talk, he didn't.


**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Well, this is my second song related one shot and I hope you guys like it! The song I chose is Unsaid by the Fray which I absolutely love. The ending is a bit rushed since I was in a hurry to start a knew story since a story line popped into my head. Enjoy & Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to High School Musical, Disney or The Fray.

**Title: Unsaid  
Artist: The Fray  
**

He saw a picture of her and he believed. She didn't know why he was acting so weird. They both left things unsaid. She wanted to talk, he didn't.

* * *

**Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight**

"Troy! We can't do this! I want to talk about this but you're pushing me farther and farther away!" Gabriella screamed, frustrated with Troy's behaviour.

For the past 2 months Troy had been acting weird and Gabriella trying to be the good girlfriend she was, was trying to get him to talk to her about it. It was like a different Troy Bolton took over. Every time she asked him what was wrong or what was bothering him; he shut her out. Gabriella was confused, frusterated, but most of all angry because he didn't trust her enough to tell her what it was that was bothering him.

"Gabriella. I just fucking said I don't want to talk about it. What the fuck don't you get!?" Troy argued his face red from anger and his knuckles white and shaking from gripping it because he didn't want to lash out at her for being so nosey.

Gabriella closed her eyes to hide the tears as Troy used her full name. She knew that once he used her full name, he was angry or he just didn't want to talk. She could just feel Troy slipping out of her grasp as each day passed by. She didn't want to lose him, not like this. He was slowly drifting farther and farther away from her and she cried herself to sleep every night because of this. It was like the more she was losing Troy, the more her heart went along with it.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. She looked at Troy sitting on the other couch focusing on the movie playing on the television screen. She just longed to be close to him, have that special bond they had before 2 months ago. She knew that as more days passed by the more she would hurt, her heart would be gone and she didn't want that. Since Troy didn't want to talk about it then it is probably a problem he needed to fix alone.

"Troy, I know you don't want to talk so I'll do the talking mostly for me but for you," Gabriella said as she felt the hole in her heart begin to grow more and more as tears sprung to her eyes, "I know there's something bothering you but since you won't let me in, I'll let myself out. No phone calls, no talking, nothing."

Troy looked at Gabriella in the eye as she gasped when she looked into the blue eyes, no longer soft and calm but hard and cold. Troy stood up grabbed his jacket and without a word said, left. The tires screeching as he backed out of her drive way and drove away from her and their love.

Gabriella started to sob as she knew that it was over. What they were, what they used to be, every memory they had; all of it shattered, broken and damaged. She didn't know what would happen at school tomorrow. Everything would change. The whole school would be shocked. The golden couple that everyone knew would last forever would be now forever gone.

Gabriella ran up to her room as she yelled and sobbed taking every picture of them together and cucking it at the wall in a angry rampage. Broken glass from the picture frames smashed as if it represented her heart and what was left of it. She screamed as she opened her notebook filled with doodles of hearts and the name she didn't want to hear and started tearing everything up. A few minutes later, photos of what used to be layed on the ground, love letters and doodles ripped up into tiny pieced sprawled all over the floor and now a wretched and heartbroken Gabriella laying on her bed shedding tears for the things that were left unsaid.

**But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead**

On Monday morning getting ready for school and getting there was a blur for Gabriella. She noticed how loud everyone could be, how everyone was happy, how everyone seemed to not notice how broken she was. _He'll come back to you_, she assured herself, _he'll apologize when he's ready and he won't give up without a fight._

When Gabriella entered through the front doors of East High she stood frozen as she spotted her locker. All over it, in black spray paint, four letters written across it.

S L U T

She walked over to it as everything became silent and all focus was on her. Gabriella touched the wet black paint as if it branded her. Who would do this to her? Just then, it was if the wind got knocked out of her. Troy Bolton came walking by her with a cheerleader under his arm smirking holding up a can of black spray paint then dropping it to the floor in front of her.

Gabriella stared as the two walked by her, honestly her heart dying right then and there. Her greatest nightmare being reality. Not knowing what the fuck happened and where the fuck was the real Troy Bolton. She felt her whole world going black, it was as if she could finally rest and have peace. The next thing she heard was Taylor and Sharpay calling out for her and then suddenly everything went blank.

When Gabriella woke up everything was white. The constant beat of a heart monitor was heard and as she looked to the side she saw Taylor and Sharpay with their heads resting against the wall and eyes closed.

Gabriella closed her eyes as the memories of had happened earlier flooded her mind. The image of Troy with a arm around another girl as he was the one who spray painted slut on her locker. Why would he do that? Did he really think that she was a slut? His smirk gave her chills, it was like some whole new guy took over him completely. Instead of a loving and caring Troy, he was a cold and vicious.

Suddenly someone opened the door as Gabriella opened her eyes. It was a old aged female doctor and as the doctor looked at Gabriella and wrote some things down on her clip board she had a very sympathetic look on her face.

Taylor and Sharpay woke up from their slumber as they both looked at Gabriella now awake and got up to talk to the doctor. As Sharpay and Taylor talked in a low voice so Gabriella couldn't listen. the doctor nodded to everything.

"Hello Gabriella, my name is Dr. Smithson. Instead of me telling you why you're in the hospital just for fainting, your friends are going to tell you your condition. If you need anything, please, just call me any time," Dr. Smithson said as she nodded at Gabriella and then went out of the room.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and Sharpay as both their faces looked sad looking at her. Gabriella's hands started to feel clammy and nervous. She didn't have a life threatening condition did she?

"Gabs, I don't know what happened between you and Troy but-" Sharpay started to say but she was interrupted by Gabriella.

"Stop, I don't want to talk about it or him and anything. I just want to know if something's wrong." Gabriella said.

Taylor stepped in as she told Gabriella words that changed her life, "Gabriella, you have a heart disease."

Gabriella blinked a few times as tears poured out of her eyes. She asked for the doctor because she wanted to know more about the heart disease and how it could effect her.

Gabriella found out that she had Angina. Angina was heart pain that would last for a couple of minutes because of the imbalance of the flow of the oxygen to the muscles. So when she had a angina episode she had to take pills to keep her heart pumping and herself from dying.

And we are leaving some things unsaid And we are breathing deeper instead

For Troy Bolton, the past two months were miserable. He went through hell and came back. It all started at an after party for a basketball game. Gabriella couldn't go because she had some stuff to do with her mother before she left on a 4 month vacation.

_2 months ago_

Suddenly Brad Aarons from the football team came walking up to Troy with a smirk. Troy knew he always wanted Gabriella but he always kept an eye on him just incase he did something.

"Hey Troy Boy, do you know where's your little Gabi right now?" Brad asked him.

"Yes, Brie's is at home spending time with her mom? What's the deal Aarons?" Troy answered confused on why Brad was asking these questions.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, Bolton. You see. When I was driving here, I saw something. That something was West High ball captain Blake and YOUR little Gabi walking down the street holding hands!" Brad said smirking.

"Why the fuck would she do that? I don't believe a word you say Brad so fuck off." Troy exclaimed angry that Brad would ever say that.

Brad chuckled a little the took out a piece of paper and opened it up. He smiled as Troy's face went from content to hard in a matter of seconds as his eyes start to narrow at the the picture than at Brad.

"I can't fucking believe this." Troy said his voice filled with anger.

The picture was Gabriella and Blake holding hands at the movies. A smile on her face and Blake looking at her with lustful eyes. The sight of it made him want to hurl. He felt pieces of his heart shattering every second that passed by. Gabriella Montez was cheating on him with his worst enemy, what more could the picture explain. He knew Gabriella would tell him if she was still interested in him or not so he would decide to not break up with Gabriella until she came clean. After that, he would make her life a living hell.

We're both pretty sure Neither one can tell We seem difficult What we got is hard as hell

As Gabriella got back to school the next day after she was discharged from the hospital everyone started whispering. She didn't know what was it about and she just didn't want to here it. She was tired, heartbroken and just didn't give a shit about anything anymore.

As she walked through the halls people pushed passed her and it was as if she didn't exist. Why wasn't no one looking at her like on Monday? Did they all hear about her heart condition? Taylor and Sharpay wouldn't have told. Then she reached her locker now normal but as she opened it a piece of paper fell out. She reached down and picked it up and opened it. Fury and anger soared through her blood as she looked at the picture of what was clearly her and Blake Winston holding hands. At the top of the picture clearly in Troy's penmanship were the words "Golden Couple". You can tell the photo was clearly photoshopped.

As if a light bulb clicked in her head, she all of a sudden knew why Troy was acting so weird. He saw picture but what was frustrating was that he never not once tried to talk to her about it. She knew that there were many things left unsaid for the past 2 months by Troy. She also knew that if the things Troy wanted to say were said, she would have still been with him.

**A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car  
And we can talk it out in the rain**

Gabriella opened the doors to the gym as she cam face to face with her ex-boyfriend. Cold dark blue staring into brown. It was almost foreign to see such eyes look at her.

"Troy, the picture. Do you honestly believe it? Could it be that someone could have photoshopped this piece of shit?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I see with my eyes Gabriella. Right now I see a cheating bitch."

Gabriella was angry. Did he not have a brain? That someone could have tried to break them apart? That he would believe some asshole instead of her? She just needed to let all of her frustrations and say the things that were left unsaid.

"For fuck sakes Troy! Don't you think someone out there could have done this to break us apart? Come on Troy! You honestly think I would be fucking cheating on you with that son of a bitch? You know what? I'm honestly done here. If you didn't believe in me, you never believed in our love. You just left things unsaid when we could have talked things out and we could have still been in a relationship! I love you still Troy but I honestly can't deal with all this bullshit. I'm out Troy. Call me back when the real Troy Bolton who would risk anything for me comes back." Gabriella yelled out as she headed towards the gym doors leaving a stunned Troy standing there.

As Gabriella opened the doors she chocked out a sob tears pouring out of her eyes. Her heart was beating faster and faster as it started to hurt in pain. She couldn't breathe as her hands shook and looked in her bag for her pills with shaky hands. As she rummaged through her bag in a panic frenzy her knees gave up as she collapse on the ground. This was it, she thought, this would be the end.

**And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid**

A few seconds after Gabriella left. Thoughts clouded Troy's mind as Gabriella's words haunted him.

'You just left things unsaid when we could have talked things out and we could have still been in a relationship!'

Troy thought about her words. He certainly did leave things unsaid but what about the picture? He picked up the piece of paper as he once took a now good look at it. His face paled as he realized it did look photoshopped. He was blind by all the anger and hurt to see the real truth. See all the damage he had done.

Troy rushed out of the gym needing to say the things that he didn't say to Gabriella. Just as he opened the doors he saw Gabriella lying down on the ground pale skin and unconcious. His eyes widened as he looked at the open bottle laying in her hands, pills around her.

"Shit Brie, come on wake up! This isn't a joke." He said as he shook her. When she didn't respond, his body into shock overload.

He screamed help as he ran towards her. Taking her head and resting it on his lap. He then carried her up as he constantly screamed for anyone, anybody to help Gabriella. Then he saw the school nurse running out of her office and then looking at them with wide eyes. The nurse rushed to Gabriella as Troy set her down on a bench and reached for his cellphone to dial 911.

After the paramedics arrived, everything was a blur to Troy. The only thought that crowded his mind was Gabriella and what got so bad between them. He knew he shouldn't have came to conclusions. He should have trusted Gabriella enough to know that she would never do anything to hurt him.

As Troy drove to the hospital his heart beated faster than ever. The thought of ever losing Gabriella in his life was unbearable. If she wasn't living, he wouldn't know what he would do. If she died today, then he would die with her. He could never handle the pain of not living in a world where Gabriella wasn't living, even if she was talking to him or not.

**I can sing myself to sleep  
No more**

Gabriella woke up once again in a hospital bed but this time was very different. She felt a warmth in her hand as she looked down to see Troy staring at her. The blue loving and caring eyes staring back at her. She blinked back her tears as he held his hand to caress her cheek with little tears coming out of his eyes.

"Brie.." he whispered as he took her face in hers and kissed her lips softly but filled with love no one could ever imagine.

Gabriella smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers whispering apologies in her ear. Sincerity clearly pouring through the two words he whispered over and over again.

'I'm Sorry.'

Troy then sat back down as he took both her hands in his and kiss her right hand. He took a deep breathe as he started to begin to say the unsaid words he had been wanting to now say.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. I don't even think sorry wouldn't even cut it for me. I'm just so stupid for not talking to you about it and just leaving things so confusing. I, I ca-, I can't ever face losing you and once I saw the picture I was shattered. I was being an asshole to show you that wouldn't be the one to break me but deep down inside you did. I know I broke you too, but you just gotta forgive me Brie. Please, just forgive me. If you don't want me just say it and I'll leave but I know I can't move on without fighting." Troy confessed, saying the words that he didn't say and just wanted to get out.

Tears dripped down Gabriella's eyes as she sniffed and looked Troy straight in the eyes seeing no trace of the dark cold harsh blue that she saw just a few hours ago.

"Troy. You have to know that I'm sick, I have a heart problem and I will never be the same again. I can't take heart ache too good and I have to take pills everyday. I forgive you and I love you too Troy and I do want to be with you, but I'm afraid. I'm scared that one day you are going to leave me and I don't think my heart will ever take it. You have to know that it hurts so much Troy. If you want this Troy, you'll have to be willing to trust me when I say I won't do anything to hurt you Troy. Your it for me Troy. Your it." Gabriella explained.

Troy then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Gabriella gasped as he opened it revealing a 14 karat diamond ring. Gabriella choked out tears as he got on his right knee.

"Gabriella, you're it for me too. I've been carrying this thing since the beginning of senior year and I've been wanted to ask you for the longest time. So, will you do the honours of being Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked bracing what could be the happiest day of his life so far or the dissapointment of Gabriella's rejection.

"Yes." Gabriella smiled as she looked into Troy's eyes as they lit up with happiness. The put the ring on her finger and cupped her cheeks to kiss her.

The kiss was filled with so much love and tenderness that no words were needed to be said.

**Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight**


End file.
